A Baba and His Daughter
by Caden Desogrim
Summary: AU af. Don't like it, don't read it. Hermione Grangers parents die in a car accident Hermione is eventually adopted by Snape. How will he adjust to five year old Hermione? Sirius alive. Wolfstar raises Harry. Voldemort is gone the first time. Only rogue deatheaters left. Snape gets a makeover. Sucky summary, decent story. Not snamione. More like Severitus but hermione instead
1. The Arrival, The Potions, andThe Funeral

**A/N: New Story, Review if you wish. Hope you like it. Not JK Rowling btw. Not making any money over this. Just pure fanfiction. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival, The Potions, and The Funeral**

An audible sigh of discontent could be heard from the corner of the room.

Molly Weasley turned towards the noise, "What is it now Severus? You can't handle four preschoolers in the castle?"

"Not a Weasley, Malfoy and POTTER." He spat with disgust. His eyebrows raised in astonishment at the thought that Dumbledore would allow such nonsense. "The first time I find one in my classroom, quarters, or personal library will not be a good day for the young one at all."

"Besides Severus, you only mentioned 3 of the 4." A look of confusion rattled Snape's usual cold demeanor.

"What do you mean? I assumed there would be two Weasleys as they seem to multiply like rabbits." A look of complete rage had appeared on his face. His eyebrows arching so high, Molly thought they might jump off and run away. She stifled a laugh unsuccessfully. Snape's nostrils flared. He turned to Dumbledore. "You didn't think I'd have liked a bit of warning."

"Now Severus, I hardly think they will be a problem." Dumbledore looked at the younger man with sympathy. Unknown to most, Severus had wanted a family. It had seemed however to have been ripped away from his grasp by that "blasted POTTER!"

Snape disregarded Dumbledore and turned to Molly, "The fourth one. Who is it?"

"A muggle born. Her name is Hermione. Her parents were in an accident and seeing as she is at a critical stage for accidental magic, we see it best that she stay here."

"A muggle born? What can't she stay with a wizarding family. I'm sure one of the muggle loving ones would love to have her."

"She is." Growled Molly. Looking sternly at Snape she continued. "It just happens that the muggle loving family that took her in work here at Hogwarts." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "As for the Potter boy, please do NOT allow your views of his father and godfather to taint your views of the boy."

"His father," Snape snarled, "is the reason, I didn't get a chance at the life I wanted."

"And what life would that be Severus?" Molly said motherly. Severus visibly flinched. He stood immediately and walked from the Headmaster's office shouting as he left.

"Let me know when Mr. Malfoy arrives. I'd like to greet my godson and explain my expectations for him, if that's fine with you Professor Weasley."

Molly sighed. "Of course Severus, I'll just have you explain you're expectations to all of them so that they will be sure to stay out of trouble."

Severus hunched his shoulders in defeat and walked down the dimly lit corridors to his office. That woman and her husband were going to be the death of him. Bringing more red headed Weasley's into this world. And then bringing the Potter boy here. The picture of the future he so furiously wanted.

How was that any fair? The only chance he had at a somewhat normal life had been ripped just out of his reach on that fateful day in fifth year. Not to mention that the natural handsomeness of his face was obscured by his giant hawk-like nose. It only helped to further his reputation as the bat of the dungeons.

* * *

He greeted the tiny humans in Professor Dumbledore's office. He was brisk and impersonal, except when speaking to Draco.

"I am Professor Snape," he drawled slowly in a mellow tone, " you will stay out of my way. You will not enter the dungeons. You will not attempt to gain access to my quarters, labs, or classrooms. Am I understood?"

Although three of the four toddlers only understand about seventy-five percent of what he was saying, they gallantly nodded their heads to avoid reprimand from the pale skinned man.

"Draco, should you need me, have one of the other professors contact me and I will be there as soon as I can."

* * *

The next time he had an encounter with one of the children, it came as very much a surprise.

He was brewing a very volatile potion. The shimmering surface of the pale blue liquid brought Severus a peace he had not experienced since the toddling children took hold of the castle. As he bottled up the last bit and put it on the tray, he heard a small voice pipe up behind the lab table.

"Will... will I be able to... do that someday?" A tiny, high-pitched voice shattered the newly found peace.

He turned, tray in his grasp, to the voice. "'That', as you so eloquently put it, is the subtle art and exact science of potion making. Assuming you do not grow up to be incompetent, yes you will be able to do 'that'. How did you get in here?"

Effectively evading the question she stated, "I like your nose, sir. It is sort of like a bird. You look rather like a crow. Kind of reminds a bit of my father, except without all of the," she stuttered a moment before regaining her words, " black. He's dead you know. Or at least I think he is. None of the adults around here think I'm big enough to stomach the fact that both of my parents are dead. You'll tell me, won't you sir?"

The look in the little child's eyes was almost sickening. Her nonchalant voicing of her parent's apparent death was betrayed by the soft gleam in her eyes that showed a bit of tears threatening to fall. She sniffed and turned her back to him.

"Sorry, sir. I know I'm not supposed to be here. I hope you forgive my intrusion and I will do my best to steer clear, like you had requested. Thank you Professor Snape, it was really rather nice watching the subtle art and exact science of potions." She turned to walk towards the door, but stopped when she heard him.

"You're Hermione Granger, correct?" She turned towards the low voice and nodded. "Well Miss Granger, would you care to stick around and observe some more. I have a book you may read if you wish. It was my first potions book. I received it when I was a little older than you are now." He mentally kicked himself for allowing those words to leave his mouth. Where had his acidic wit gone to when confronted with this child. Then he realized what he was feeling. Loss. He was at a loss for words for this poor child. She certainly did not deserve all that was happening to her.

Hermione was amazed. He had offered her a book even. She nodded her head quickly for fear of him changing his mind. He walked to her and knelt down, "May I lift you onto this tall stool so you may observe closer?" She nodded her head again.

He gently picked her up, surprised at how well the child fit and felt in the crook of his arm. A warm sensation spread across his chest that was quickly replaced with a slight anger at himself for almost allowing himself to get attached.

He set her down gently and used his wand to Accio the ingredients for a Pepper-up Potion and set to work.

Unknown to him, Hermione watched every small detail that he performed. She could only hope that one day, she too would get to chop and simmer and create and beautiful potion of great importance. She studied his every move and occasionally looked up to see the concentration on the dark professor's face.

 _If only he had gotten a short haircut, he might be a bit more formidable._ She thought and suddenly his hair was cut very stylishly with a sort of poof at the front. She thought he looked much more like father material this way.

Severus had not noticed when his hair had been chopped short. His attention was split between the potion and the little girl who had taken quite an interest in the slowly simmering potion. It was admirable to show such an academic interest at this age.

When the potion was done he bottled it and once again slipped the small girl into the crook of his arm. He carefully set the potion on his desk and then set the little girl down on the dungeon floor. He motioned for her to take his hand and she managed to wrap her fingers around his ring finger and pinky.

Severus' heart jumped a little at the touch of the little girl. She was adorable and he could see his daughter being this smart, if he ever got around to having a family, that is.

They walked slowly through his quarters and got to the door of the library. Before Hermione stood a large oak door that was engraved with beautiful creatures. The professor slowly pushed the door open and Hermione gasped when she saw all of the books.

"Wow." She looked at the books reverently. "There's so many." She looked up at the Professor and smiled a brilliant grin that lit up her entire face. Professor Snape couldn't help that he returned her smile with an equally large grin.

"This is my personal library," he began, well aware of the look of wonder on the girl's face, reminiscent of his own face upon discovering the Hogwarts' library as a student, "the book we are looking for is over here. I believe it is called _A Child's Introduction to Potions_. It is by a man named Samson Prince." He led her over to a section of books from his days as a child and teen.

"Ah. Here it is." He slid the book from the shelf and managed to pick Hermione up in one grand motion.

She took the book he was offering and snuggled closer to the man's chest unconsciously. A grin full of glee lit up her face. She looked once again at the professor. "Thank you." She managed her thanks in a reverent whisper.

Before he knew what he was doing he wrapped his free arm around the girl and smiled, "It was past time that book got some use. I'm only glad it has found its way to you." Hermione tentatively reached one hand up and lovingly patted his nose.

"Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say. May I come back to watch you some more?" She looked up at him hopefully with eyes wide and shining. She was adorable and Severus could not resist.

"You may. Read the book and take notes and I might be able to begin teaching you as well." She beamed at him and his chest swelled with pride.

Little Hermione Granger already had Professor Snape wrapped around her little finger and she was not going to let him go.

* * *

A few weeks passed and Severus Snape was down in the dungeons, a glass of Ogden's finest in his hand. His other hand. currently running through his short hair, a gift from the girl and the first accidental magic he had seen from the child. It suited him, but came as quite a shock to the student body and other professors.

He found himself wishing to be ripped from his loneliness by a small bushy-haired, brown-eyed, intelligent little 5 year old. She had already shown a talent for potions that surpassed many of his first year students'.

She had captured his heart and sparked a fatherly instinct in Snape that he was formerly unaware of. He only wished he was able to turn it off. Today was the day of her parents' funeral and an ache had rested in his chest since he awoke.

Hermione Granger was a child of greater than average intelligence and she seemed to get along quite well with his godson. In fact, Draco and Hermione consistently romped and played as siblings. It was good for Draco, helping him to learn limits and social respect. It had allowed Hermione to break free of the constant grief that her parents' absence had wrought.

Hermione had put on the nice black dress that Professor McGonagall had gotten her. It was very beautiful and was covered in intricate lace, but it did not help to alleviate the pain that the day had ushered in. She slipped on black flats and walked towards the door of her room in Gryffindor Tower.

School had let out two weeks before and the Professor allowed for her and Draco, when he came to visit, to stay in the tower near the Weasley's.

Professor McGonagall was waiting in the hall for her dressed in muggle clothing that consisted of a black skirt and blouse.

"Are you ready dear?" The professor began in a quiet tone. Hermione nodded and the pair slowly descended the large staircase until they were at the first floor. The entrance to the dungeons caught Hermione's eye and she turned to look at McGonagall. Minerva had a questioning look in her eye but stayed quiet.

"I will be back in 10 minutes, if that's okay?" the girl had a pleading tone to her voice and Minerva was well aware of who she was going to see. She nodded briskly and the girl slid her hand out from the Professor's and made her way down the steps. Minerva chuckled at the girl's actions.

Severus Snape was in for a hell of a time with this little one.

A knock at the door stirred Severus from his musings. He strode across the room and quickly opened the door surprised to see no one there. "Hello?" He called out to the seemingly empty hallway.

"Down here, sir." A small voice brought his attention downward and seeing who it was he knelt down. "The funeral is today, sir. And I was wondering if..." she paused, an apprehensive look suddenly shadowing her face, "never mind. I just... came to say good bye." He looked into the little girl's eyes.

"No. Please Miss Granger, make your request."

"Would... would you go with me? I mean you must have a lot on your plate so it's really not necessary, sir." He tilted his head in order to see her face. He stood suddenly. Having made his decision, he took out his wand and transfigured his customary teaching robes into a slim and professional pair of black slacks and a black collared shirt. He transfigured his dragon hide boots into shiny black dress shoes and turned to the young girl.

"Miss Granger, may I pick up you up in order to move through the dungeons quicker?" She nodded quickly and he noted the small happiness that shown in her eyes when he moved to drop her into the crook of his arm.

"You're looking rather pretty this afternoon." She smiled a small but still brilliant smile and his heart jumped in his chest. He had grown accustomed to the warmth now spreading through his chest.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he moved to put her down but she quickly held tight to him. His sternness faded quickly and he stood straight once more holding her tight.

Minerva looked with a pleased smile at the two. She would have never thought Severus would look so fit for a job such as fatherhood. Yet when she saw how Hermione looked at him with awe and respect, her heart was filled with joy for the young professor.

She quietly handed the instructions to him and walked quickly back to her tower. He could handle this, that she was sure of.

* * *

Although it was summer, the temperature in London was rather agreeable. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and from there apparated to a small cemetery outside the city. The apparition did not settle well with the little girl in Severus' arms. After a quick evanesco they made their way to the small service filled with aunts and uncles and cousins that Hermione barely knew.

A woman that Hermione recognized as her mom's sister approached the pair.

"Well you're certainly not a half sister. Might I ask who you are?" The woman had a incredulous look about her and Snape assumed it wouldn't really matter what he said. She probably wouldn't believe him.

"I am Marcus Granger's half brother, Mathias Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were somewhere a little more pleasant." He laid the charm on thick and Hermione quickly understand what he was trying to accomplish.

"Hello Aunt Susie. Uncle Mathias bought me this lovely dress the other day. He has been taking very good care of me at his estate. His mommy has even allowed me to call her Grandma Min. And his daddy, Grandpa Albus is very kind to me." She applied the adoration of Uncle Mathias nice and rich in order to help appearances.

 _Why, the little minx! How did she know about Albus and Minerva? She is much more observant than she lets on.  
_  
He looked at the girl a large smile gracing his face and drawled slowly, "Well of course, nothing but the best for my little darling niece. Albus is my step father of course." He dropped a sweet fatherly kiss on Hermione's forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder.

That seemed to appease the snobbish woman and she turned to rejoin her husband and 'darling children' who were currently yelling and kicking at one another.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, "Can I stay up here please, sir? I promise I'll be good." He nodded his approval it and she lovingly patted his face with her tiny hand and then turned to watch as they approached their seats.

The service was relatively short. It was sweet and highlighted the accomplishments of the Granger's. When they began to close the service he was surprised to feel the tears dripping into his shirt and the small arms that had snakes around his neck.

He held Hermione close and allowed her to bury her head into the shoulder of his shirt. His right hand rubbed soothing circles across the girl's back. Her tears were silent but are away at Severus' resolve.

"I've got you Hermione. You can cry. I'll hold you for as long as you need. I promise." The death grip she had on his neck tightened a little past what was comfortable but he did not care.

 _Dammit. Nothing else mattered. His little girl was hurting and that was not okay._

His little girl? No not his

, he reminded himself sadly. She was the Weasley's charge. That didn't feel right to him either. But that was the truth.

Despite this revelation, he continued to hold and comfort her. Her tears subsided but he felt her soft hiccups as they vibrated her entire being.


	2. in which that mirror makes an appearance

**A/N: Still Not Rowling, yeah sorry about that. No profit here. Shoddy writing anyway. Enjoy! :) I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday but we shall see.**

 **Chapter 2: in which that blasted mirror makes an appearance**

September 1st was arriving much too quickly for Professor Snape's liking. He had spent practically the entire summer teaching an adorable chestnut-haired girl about potions. She was catching on quickly and he enjoyed every second spent with the young prodigy.

However, school was approaching and seeing as how she was five years old, she had to attend some form of schooling. He was not looking forward to teaching this year's dunderheads and much less losing his favorite student to the troubles of primary schooling. Unbeknownst to him, little Hermione was feeling the same way.

She had her bags packed and she was ready to be shipped to the next wizarding family who would care for her until the next summer arrived. She had heard a lot about the Nott's from her brother who was actually not her brother but as good as. Draco and Hermione acted as siblings and had taken to naming each other as such. Due to her disappointment at being shipped away, she did not tell the Potions Master. Whether this was a good idea or not, she hadn't clue but she hoped that he would miss her as much as she already missed him.

She had decided that saying goodbye to him would be much too painful. Because of this, she spent the day wasting away in his library which he had left open for her. Over the summer she had completed two muggle children's books on her own. But that wasn't the most special part of the library. The thing she would miss most was the Professor's deep baritone and squeaky falsetto as he read _The Little Prince_ to her through the month of July. The voices he had done livened up the story and she could have listened for hours. They had finished the book two weeks ago and the prospect of having to wait until next summer for the next live reading of a book depressed her to no end. Her eyes welled up with clear tears that slowly began trickling down her sun-kissed cheeks.

Severus Snape would say that he is not an emotional man. He would swear to it by a Wizarding Oath, even. But when it came to the small child sitting in the bottom shelf of one of the many bookcases, he was a wreck. He was proud of her many accomplishments and sad that he could not claim her as his own, although he doubted that she would even want that. When her tears started to fall as she read he became distraught and worried for her. Was there something that he should be aware of?

"Hermione, dear child, are you alright? Are you hurt? Have I done something to cause you distress?" The professor practically leapt out of his chair and raced over to the small girl. He sat with his legs crossed in front of the book shelf that she currently occupied. She shook her head and looked up at him as if her whole world was crumbling around her. Hermione knew that it was of course, but the professor had not a clue.

She crawled out from the bottom shelf and onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around the young man and gripped tightly to him. Her tears were wetting the front of his teaching robes. Severus didn't care. He gripped Hermione tightly and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Her tears seemed to have no end. One of Hermione's dainty hands moved from around his back and began toying with one of the many black buttons on the man's frock coat.

When she calmed down, she collected her books that she was currently reading. With _A Child's Introduction to Potions_ by Samson Prince and Hogwarts: A History, the newest edition and another gift from the Potions Master, she turned towards Professor Snape and gave him one last hug while he was sitting on the ground. She turned to leave and managed a quiet, "Goodbye, Professor." on her way out.

Severus, confused by what had just transpired, called after her, "Until tomorrow, Hermione." She turned her head, eyes once again filled with tears, and offered a small wave before she continued up to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve her bag.

* * *

Severus woke the next morning, a feeling of happiness resting deeply in his bones. The little girl known as Hermione Granger had filled a large void in his life and he enjoyed his opportunity to teach and nurture her as he might his own daughter. Little did he know, the happiness he had found in helping to raise the small girl would soon be ripped from his grasp.

Severus took breakfast in his quarters as he waited for the small girl to arrive and start his brewing responsibilities for the day. By nine o'clock in the morning, it became apparent that she would not be coming to watch him. No matter, sometimes she skipped out to play with Draco if he had come by the castle or even to goof off amongst the Weasley's.

Madame Pomfrey had requested that he get all of the first round of brewing for the infirmary done by the end of the week. He could manage that. Severus would probably see the girl in the library later in the afternoon anyway. With the Pepper-up potions that Poppy had requested finished, he began to work on the first set of blood replenishing potions.

He was interrupted by a loud growl from his angry and hungry stomach. He cast a stasis charm on the potion and began his walk back to the kitchens in his quarters. He stopped by the library on the way, "Child, I'm eating a late lunch, would you like anything particular?" Hearing no response, he walked into the library and looked around for the girl. "Hermione? Miss Granger, are you in here? We bookworms need to eat too you know. I won't have you starving on… my… watch."

She wasn't here. It was odd, but not unheard of. Occasionally, the Weasley's would take a vacation or perhaps Narcissa might have taken she and Draco to London, with Arthur and Molly's permission of course. However, they usually had left a note. Or sent an owl. There had been very few times that he didn't know where she had gone.

 _Why are you so concerned with the child anyway, Severus? It's not like she is yours._ His thoughts seemed to mock him.

Beyond all sense of reason and logic, he responded to the snobby voice in his head. _Because I love her like she is my own daughter._ This would be news. Severus Snape, once greasy-haired still bat-of-the-dungeons, loved a child as if he himself had fathered her.

And he was hell-bent on finding out her whereabouts.

* * *

He started at the top of Hogwarts. He looked in the Astronomy Tower to see if Hermione was gazing at star charts, like they had done a few weeks ago when he was teaching her about the stars and even talking about Harry's Uncle Sirius, Draco, and Narcissa. She was nowhere to be found in the tower. So he continued along his way to Gryffindor Tower.

Severus went immediately to Hermione and Draco's honorary bedrooms. She was in neither room and both had been cleaned, completely empty of any of the girl's things. _That was odd, school would not start for two more weeks._ He pushed the matter to the back of his mind and continued down to the Library.

He searched row by row and had yet to see the chestnut curls. He was getting more nervous by the minute and had shed pieces of his teaching set in odd places around the castle. He was down to his white muggle undershirt, dress slacks, and customary dragonhide boots. The lack of his normal attire not only showed off the lean muscular body he possessed but also made his running far easier.

He finally went down to the quidditch pitch in a last ditch attempt to find Hermione. He had planned on teaching her quidditch next week. It now appeared that his planning was for naught. His demeanor was quickly becoming more depressed the longer he had been looking for her.

His last resort was to check every classroom on each floor.

Severus ran into a problem on the second floor. There was a room on the south side of Hogwarts that he had just opened the door to. He walked in and looked around only to discover a mirror. He saw Hermione holding his hand and smiling up at him. "Hermione! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so-" he stopped when he had looked down at his empty hand.

She wasn't there and hadn't been this entire time. He let out a long sigh of sadness as he looked back at the mirror.

Mirror Hermione was looking at him and beaming at him. Severus sat down in front of the mirror and looked as his mirror double grinned when the little girl pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. His legs were crossed and soon Mirror Hermione sat on his lap, the backs of her little legs resting on his crossed calves. Her little feet were up slightly in the air and he couldn't help the tears that silently strolled their way down his pale face when Mirror Snape tickled the little girl's feet and her face gave away her silent laughter. Mirror Hermione twisted herself in his arms and put both of her hands on the sides of his doppelganger's face. Mirror Snape laughed and laughed as the little girl attempted to get away from her father.

 _Father… So this must be it. The bloody Mirror of Erised that showed him his true desire._ He got up slowly and watched as Mirror Hermione took his hand in hers and guided them both to the door. As he backed away she saw the little girl mouth "I love you, Baba." and then disappeared.

He turned towards the door and wiped his tear soaked face on his bare arms. He could taste the bitter saltiness they left behind as he exited the room.

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, had never been filled with more sadness in his life. Even the night that Lily died was no comparison to the grief that filled his head and heart in the little girl's absence. He made his way to the prefect's bathroom and washed his face and took in his disheveled appearance. The deep and dark circles around his eyes aged him far more than he wished. Despite the solid eight hours of sleep he had gotten the night before, he was exhausted and emotionally drained.

He had forgotten to eat lunch in his search and was extremely hungry. He made his way to the Great Hall and the Headmaster gave him a worried look as he sat down at the table. The older man began tentatively, "Severus, are you quite alright, my boy?" Snape briskly shook his head no and attempted to eat something. The other professors at the table were looking worried for the young man.

Minerva, sitting opposite Albus, nudged the headmaster with her foot. Taking her hint, Albus turned to the young man in question, "What seems to be the problem, Severus?" Severus sighed and turned to face him.

It was then that both Albus and Minerva looked at Severus closely. His normally neat hair was strewn about his head wildly in a way that was very reminiscent of Potter Senior. The dark circles under his red tinged obsidian eyes were evidence of crying. His slumped shoulders looked as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his back. Snape swallowed the only bite of food that he had managed to get down and managed six strangled words.

"I want to be a dad." The table went silent. Albus smiled at the young man and chuckled.

"That's wonderful news Severus. I don't understand where the problem is."

Severus looked sadly at his plate and practically whispered, "The little girl I love as my own has disappeared. I honestly don't think she would have wanted me, Severus Snape, cruel greasy bat-of-the-dungeons, Potions Master, to be her father." A tear slipped from his eye to fall on the porcelain dish. All but one professor at the table was silent again, unaware of the bond that had formed between the girl and the professor. Minerva, understanding what had happened, looked at him sympathetically. Her irish accent had grown thick with emotion when she finally dared to speak.

"She didn't tell you she was leaving did she?"

Severus continued to stare at the plate full of food and decided that he was rather unhungry again. "She must have forgotten to mention that." He stood slowly and left the Great Hall, well aware of the whispers that followed him on the way out.

* * *

He woke the next morning with a splitting head and with two cups less than he had possessed yesterday. The shattered glass on the floor had reflected his mood quite well last night, but this morning he was determined. With a sober up potion and a hot shower, he was dressed and on his way to muggle London.

The first stop he made was at a muggle barbershop. The magical equivalent of a haircut never looked quite right so he was determined to get the best. He opted for shorter on the sides and longer towards the top to allow some of his natural waves to provide some volume.

After Severus' hair was clean cut, he made his way to a clothing shop in the western half of London. There he was fitted with a set of trim dress shirts and several pairs of black slacks. After deciding on a few brightly colored bow ties as well, he walked just down the street and was fitted with fine black leather dress shoes. The money from the Prince inheritance was very helpful in accomplishing this.

He went to a nearby hotel to rent a room for a night. He received the key and walked briskly up the stairs to his room. He changed quickly into a pale green dress shirt, a pair of his new dress pants, and his shiny new dress shoes. He completed the ensemble with a bright blue bowtie that made him look rather dashing, if he did say so himself. He sighed and hoped this would work. He would be going to a muggle adoption agency today and retrieving the necessary papers that would help him make Hermione his own, legally.

He apparated into the alley just behind the agency. He reached into his back pocket and made sure his license and social security card were both there. Living in the muggle world and well as the magical world was often trying, but had many benefits. The Prince estate was in the muggle and magical world. It was kept spotless by house elves, but was equipped with mostly muggle furniture. It would be all that was needed in the house visits the adoption agency was sure to perform. As long he passed them, the large estate was fine. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his long black locks at the top of his head and took a deep breath. He was fine, he could absolutely do this. He was a wizard, after all.

The lady at the front desk smiled at him. "Looking for your mother, dear?"

Okay maybe he looked a bit young with his short hair. Hell, he was young but that didn't stop him. "Actually, I have an appointment with one of your agents. My name is S. Tobias Snape. I have a 5:00 scheduled with a Mrs. Clarke." The lady smiled at him sweetly.

"Of course you do. Just have a seat and wait until Mrs. Clarke calls you back." She turned away from him to tell Angelina Clarke that her five o'clock was here and that he looked far too young to adopt a child.

Angelina Clarke politely told the secretary to shove off and let Toby into her office. She welcomed the handsome young man into her office and discreetly sealed the door with a silencing charm. Snape, being a Spells Master along with his Potions Mastery looked at the woman and smiled. This was going to be very beneficial. He turned back towards the woman and politely asked, "I happened to notice the silencing charm go up? I am a wizard so do not fear, you have not been found out."

Mrs. Clarke looked rather shocked but quickly a smile was back on her face. "That's a relief. I am just about sick of working with muggles who have little to no understanding of how this adoption thing actually works. Seeing as how young you are, I assume you have?" Severus politely nodded and allowed her to continue. "You're Severus Tobias Snape, aren't you? Potions Master at age 20?" Once again he nodded politely and waited for the obvious question. "Why do you want to also become a single father?"

"I met a little girl this summer. Her parents were muggles, killed in a car accident. Seeing as she was a witch and it was a critical part of her magical development, she stayed at Hogwarts with the Weasley family. I assume you know who they are?" Mrs. Clarke nodded and he continued. "Well I found myself spending ample amounts of time in her presence. I found the joy in teaching her Potions and reading to her and attending to her needs. However, she was moved this last weekend. In fear of me being angry with her, I think she decided not to tell me who she would be staying with during this school year. I was not angry, but very depressed and spent most of yesterday searching Hogwarts for her. I didn't even know she was leaving. I had lost my little girl and all I want to do is bring her back home." Mrs. Clarke studied Severus carefully and finally nodded her head.

"You're obviously very in love with this little girl." Severus nodded his head and sniffed to suck in a few tears that were threatening to fall. "Hermione Jean Granger? She's staying with the Nott's I can call them by Floo if you wish to talk to her about this?" Severus nodded his head rapidly and took a seat by the fireplace. Mrs. Clarke contacted Mr. Nott and soon enough Hermione, Theodore, and Nott Sr. were on their way to the agency.

Hermione was the first one to arrive by Floo and was swept off her feet by a grinning Severus. He spoke in hushed but happy tones, "Hermione, my dear little girl, I have missed you so much. Running off without even giving me so much as a warning. I was scared to death, looked all over Hogwarts for you yesterday." Hermione grinned right back and patted his nose lovingly. She smirked a Prince-worthy smirk when she saw his bright bowtie. "What?" he questioned, "Too brash?"

She giggled and the sound was music to his ears. "Just brash enough, sir. I say it suits you quite well." He smiled at her in return when Mrs. Clarke broke into the conversation.

"Mr. Snape, if I may remind you of the reason she is here?" He turned and nodded to the older woman and took Hermione's hands in his own.

"As I said, I was quite worried over a little girl. A little girl who wasn't mine to worry over. But I want you to be mine to worry over. I want to have that privilege."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she took in the sight of him. With his hair short and his clothes very crisp, he was definitely father material. He would be the most handsome father out there. She took in his obsidian, love-filled eyes. "You want to… adopt me?" He nodded with a strong assurance and she grinned. "I want you to adopt me too. Can we work on that?"

Mrs. Clarke came over to kneel before the girl on Severus' lap. "That's why we are here. We can go through the muggle adoption and wizarding adoption in one shot. For now you will go back with Mr. Nott and Theodore. We will arrange some time where you can stay with Mr. Snape." Severus snorted and was stared at by all in the room.

He was quick to explain,"Mr. Snape is quite formal, Hermione. As is sir. Why don't you choose what you want to call me. You don't have to call me dad, I don't want to replace him, I just want to be your second dad. How about the next time we see each other, you tell me what you have decided." The girl nodded her head in agreement and turned to Mr. Nott and Theodore. She smiled at them and they smiled back.

Severus stood and placed Hermione gently back down on the ground. They walked back toward the Notts, her little hand holding tightly to his ring finger and pinky. He held out his hand to Mr. Nott, "It's good to see you again, Christopher. It's been too long."

"Well," Mr. Nott began, "seeing as how these two get along better than siblings, I say we will be seeing each other much more often." Severus leaned down and smiled at Theodore.

"Thank you for taking care of Hermione, Theodore, it means a lot to me."

"My pleasure, sir." The boy was polite and to the point. The Nott's and Hermione made their way back home after Hermione gave Severus one last hug.

Severus turned to Mrs. Clarke and decided it was time, "I would like those papers drawn up as soon as possible if you wouldn't mind. Magical and muggle, if you would please." Snape's plan had succeeded and he was well on his way to becoming a father.

He could not have been happier.


	3. how to pick your father's name

**A/N: Sorrrrrrryyyyyy. I swear I meant to have this chapter up sooner. Please forgive me. I'm going away for two weeks but I will try to get a lot of writing done so that I can post a few chapters at the same time when I get back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. OBVI not JK ROWLING, but if ya wondered, no profit making here.**

 **Chapter 3: how to pick your father's name**

Severus Snape should have been well aware of the struggles that went along with adopting a child. Despite his extensive research, nothing had prepared him for the mountains of magical and muggle paperwork that he was currently sifting through. It was four days before term would start and he had yet to inform any of the other professors that eventually there would be another child at the castle. He settled on telling them at the next staff meeting which was taking place the day before the first day of term.

At the last meeting he learned that Dumbledore had finally sacked that incompetent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This time around he had hired an auror that he knew would do well with the children.

Mostly because Sirius Black was still a child himself.

Harry James Potter had been polite and quiet, a stark contrast to Sirius. He wasn't too worried when he learned that Sirius, Remus, and Harry would be staying at the castle during the school year. He thought back to a few months ago and how much he would have detested it then. _Have I grown soft?_ He shook his head. Of course he had not grown soft, perhaps just nicer.

He was interrupted from his musings by the Floo. Albus Dumbledore had called to request his presence in the Headmaster's office. After telling the headmaster he would be up as soon as he could manage, he quickly slipped his feet into his dragonhide boots and began the long trek up from the dungeons.

He got to the gargoyles and clearly stated "Gumdrop", the stairs had opened and he quickly took them two at a time. He reached the door, knocked three times, and heard a gruff "Come in." He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of little Hermione sitting on the edge of the desk happily sucking on a sherbert lemon. Severus couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Earlier, the notions of the paperwork had brought him low, but now his chest was warm and light. If he was doing this for her, it was all worth it.

Hermione smiled and waved at him as Dumbledore cleared his throat. He began rather roughly, "Professor Snape, I believe you have some explaining to do." He looked a Severus pointedly.

"Well… I… Umm… Sir?" Severus winced as his deep baritone cracked nervously on the last word. It was then that Albus dropped the act and smiled broadly at the 24 year old.

"Mrs. Clarke was here a moment ago. She explained it all. I think it's wonderful Severus and if you need anything, let me know, my boy. I do hope, however, that you will be informing the rest of the staff Saturday?"

"Of course, Headmaster. What is Hermione doing here?" Severus smiled warmly at the girl in question and she grinned in response. Albus chuckled. The two were quite a pair. Severus had decided on a deep green shirt with the sleeves rolled ¾ of the way that day and his black slacks were a drastic contrast to the girl's white dress and blue shoes.

Hermione had rushed to finish the sherbert lemon and cut off Albus before he could begin to explain. "Mrs. Clarke said I could stay with you until term starts. She's going to be back to pick me up Sunday morning, if that's alright, sir." At his nod, she continued, "I'll get to see Harry again, won't I? He told me he was living at the castle now too." Severus thought back to the summer and remembered the friendship started between she and the boy. His daddy, Sirius, was away on auror business and his papa, Remus, was a little busy during that time of the month. Harry stayed at Hogwarts for a few days until his papa was back on his feet. In that time, he became friends with Draco and Hermione, but found Ron a tad too standoffish to befriend.

Sirius had given up his job as an auror in order to be with Harry and Remus more often. It was quite commendable in Severus' eyes. "I think that can be arranged. I think that they are arriving tomorrow to get their rooms set up. I assume you will want to see Draco as well?" She nodded her head.

"I've been owling him from the Nott's. He says his mum and dad are going away on business for a few days and that the headmaster said he could stay here with you or the Weasley's, if you weren't available. You know, like he did during the summer?" Severus turned a questioning eye to the headmaster.

"He's arriving later this afternoon and will be leaving Friday evening after dinner. Surely you can manage two children for the time being."

"But of course. Thank you for letting me know. Please call me on the Floo when he arrives, I'm sure Hermione would like to know when he gets here." The Headmaster smiled at the young professor and turned back towards his desk.

Hermione stood on the desk as her soon-to-be father approached. The Headmaster watched as Severus whispered something in the young girl's ear and she giggled and nodded with excitement. He stared in wonder as the stern professor turned and the small girl laced her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. He returned Severus' smile of thanks and watched the pair exit his office.

* * *

Severus Snape carried the small girl on his back, his elbows interlocked with the girl's knees. They walked through Hogwarts giggling at the gaping portraits that were shellshocked. Severus Snape, with a girl on his back! A small giggling child who seemed ever at ease with the bat of the dungeons. Surely this wasn't the real Snape.

They reached the portrait guarding Snape's quarters. "Well, you know the way in." Severus looked expectantly at the little girl. She turned towards the man on the portrait.

"Hello Mr. Prince, it is nice to see you again. I get to stay with Professor for a few days. Cool, right?" The portrait stared at the little girl, a gleam of mirth in his eyes.

"That is wonderful, although I'm not quite sure what it has to do with the temperature. Now, I suppose you want in? May I have the password, please?"

"Certainly, sir. Following the pattern over the summer, I believe that would make this week's password Snake Fang." The portrait chuckled in delight and opened for the pair. Severus walked into the room with the girl still on his back. He walked through the sitting room to the new room he had started to prepare when he started the paperwork. It was painted in light blues and greens with a large enchanted window that displayed the quidditch pitch and let in lots of light. He gently set the girl down on the ground and let her look around. She gasped in delight when she saw the open door that led directly into his personal library. "Is this going to be my room?"

"Nothing but the best for my girl, you know that." He smiled lovingly and pulled her into his arms. "Did you decide on a name then?" She nodded her head but stayed silent. "Well, dear child, what is it? Who am I to you?"

She looked a bit worried as she started, "Well, I want to get Draco's opinion on it. Then I will tell you tonight, if that's alright?" His face fell and she quickly rested a small hand on his cheek. "I promise I will tell you tonight, I just need to make sure that it's okay."

He let out a sigh of disappointment, but nodded his head. "Alright, if you must. I cannot wait to hear what you have picked out. I'm sure I will love it. I added some new books to the library if you want to see what I added to your section." They walked hand in hand to the library and spent the morning there.

A little after midday, Severus brought in food that was freshly made in his kitchen. They ate in a comfortable silence, content in the newfound happiness of their new little family.

At about one thirty Draco flooed into his godfather's quarters with the Headmaster's permission. He immediately went to the library where he knew he'd find his best friend and his godfather. "'Mione! Uncle Sev! I'm here!" A brown haired mass flew into his chest. Arms snaked around his middle and he was trapped in a tight hug. Both five year olds were swept up in a tighter hug by Severus.

He carried the two children, one in each arm, to the sitting room. Severus set them down on the couch and then looked at Hermione expectantly.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Draco is here. Confer. I would like to know who I am to you." Despite his calm demeanor all day, Severus had become increasingly nervous as to what exactly he meant to the girl. Was he just someone who had offered to take her in or did he mean more to her?

She giggled a little at his terse tone, "I can't talk to him while you're right here. May we adventure in the castle a bit? I promise you'll know tonight." His face continued to fall but he silently got up and turned towards the duo.

"You may. Don't bother any of the teachers unless they ask to be bothered. Don't make promises you can't keep." The little girl nodded her head and slipped off the couch. She grabbed Draco's hand and gave Snape a quick hug before disappearing through the portrait hole.

Draco and Hermione spent hours roaming the entire castle. They spent most of the day talking to the portraits lining the halls. Both were very surprised to hear the gossip around one Severus Snape. Some were saying that it wasn't actually the git of the dungeons, but a polyjuiced Severus Snape who was a very shoddy actor. Other rumors were that he had been confunded, the portraits had never seen the Professor so happy. A smile certainly suited the young man.

"Soooo…. did you pick a name, Hermione?" They had reached the astronomy tower and decided it was the perfect place for a meeting.

"Well, I'm stuck between two. The first one is Vader, German for father. I had some help from Bill and Charlie on both. The reason I chose Vader is because the pepper up potion apparently is from Germany. It was the first potion, Professor Snape allowed me to help with." She smiled as the memory drifted across the front of her mind.

Draco snapped his thin fingers to get her attention. "And the other 'Mione?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. The other one is Baba. It's my personal favorite." She grinned as she continued, "It's from the first time I met him. Not the time in the Headmaster's office, it was the time in his office when I didn't think he knew I was there." Draco rose a questioning eyebrow and she obligingly continued, "I found out that the potion he was brewing was an herbicide from Zanzibar. They use baba for father there."

"Okay. I get your reasoning but why is baba your favorite of the two?"

"Well, the time in the office was a moment of pure bliss. I got to see him. Just Professor Snape, the care he showed for his potion was monumental. He's going to be a good dad. I just know it. And he's going to be mine!" Hermione was up to shouting volume at this point. The excitement had shivered through her entire body.

Draco looked at her and beamed. "I think you have already picked the name for your dad, Hermione. He's going to love it. I promise."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for dinner. She turned to him before they entered the hall.

"You're my brother, Draco. I count you as that." She grinned at him.

"And I, you, Hermione." He smirked at her and they pushed the doors open to reveal a grinning Harry.

The trio shared an excited hug and the Great Hall was filled with the laughter and commotion of rambunctious five year olds. Severus Snape couldn't help appearing amused at the group's ruckus. His excitement had been growing all day at learning the name his daughter had chosen for him.

* * *

"So my darling child, you promised. What will you call me?" Hermione had settled herself on his chest, content as he reclined on the sofa. Draco had already gone to bed to give the daughter and father some privacy.

Her blue silk pajama set stood out against Severus' dark green dress shirt. She was toying with the buttons, determining how to explain the name she had chosen. "Do you know how you look when you brew a potion, sir?"

"No, I do not believe I do."

"Well, you focus on it as if it is the only thing in the world. You take time and meticulously assure each step taken is the best for the potion. It's almost like it is your child." She looked up at him, a reassuring twinkle in her deep brown eyes.

"I do, huh?"

"Yes, and do you know when I learned this?" The somber young adult shook his head gently and the small child resumed her monologue, "It was the first potion I saw you brew. I learned from Charlie and Bill that it was an Herbicide developed in Zanzibar. It took quite a long time to figure that out, mister." He chuckled at her disapproving tone. "You look at me like that too. Do you know what they call fathers in Eastern Africa? It's in Swahili?"

"I can very well say that I do not. Care to enlighten me, dear child?"

The corners of her mouth rose higher than he thought possible. She snaked her small arms around his neck and nestled her petite nose into his shoulder, hugging him tightly. "You're my baba. My only baba."

Tears started to fall from the Potions Master's eyes. He couldn't help the burning warmth that had spread through his chest like wildfire. He chuckled slowly until it turned into a loud glee-filled laugh. He held the child tight and quietly whispered, "I'm your baba. I love you. You are my daughter, Hermione. And soon you will be mine, I guarantee that." The little girl looked up at her baba in delight and used her small thumbs to wipe away his tears. He returned the favor and then kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, baba."


	4. disappointment in its finest form

**Chapter 4: disappointment in its finest form**

 **A/N: not my characters duh. Sorry its been so long. Hope this is alright. Its a cliffie. Sorrrrrrry.**

Severus Snape's anxiety had not been so high since he first knelt at the foot of the ex-dark lord. The weight of the world had returned to his shoulders since he started the frustrating and often overbearing process of adopting a child as a single man. Many questions were thrown at him from all angles due to this fact and his young age.

Molly Weasley had been one to disapprove right away in his choice to become a father. He had heard what she had been saying.

 _How can he expect to be father when he is still a child himself? And what about a mother for the young girl?_

Despite popular belief there were many single fathers in England, if the daft woman would open her eyes. The professor was most definitely able. He was persistent and courageous, almost gryffindor-like. He scoffed, _Bloody Gryffindors._

It had been far too many months since he had seen his daughter. School was in full swing and the slander from those who opposed him met him at every corner he had to find a way around in this damn paperwork. His stamina was being chiseled away at and he found himself dreading finishing the paperwork due to the trial that would surely follow.

"Bollocks!" Snape kicked the stack of books near his desk over in a fit of anger. The December breeze found its way into the dungeon and a chill not unlike the melancholy atmosphere shimmied down his spine. He found himself sitting, once again, with his palms digging into his weary eyes. Needing a bit of joy in his glum life, he reached up, grabbed his suede black coat, and headed into Muggle London to search for the perfect gift for Hermione.

He heard snippets of conversation as he walked the rough streets.

"Thirty pounds! That's a load of rubbish!"

"What do you mean you don't gift wrap?"

"The new model broom is the fastest yet." _Learn to be slightly more discreet._

The black haired man soon came to the bookshop he was looking for. He was met with the glorious smell of freshly bound books. A safe and well-known warmth spread through his bones and ligaments. He felt at home. A lady with mahogany hair popped up behind a short shelf.

"Severus! It's been so long since your last visit here! We have missed your business you know. Starting to think you betrayed us." The stern professor's face was covered in a glorious smile known to very few.

"Not a chance of that, Hadley. Just got caught up in finishing paperwork for business stuff." She smiled knowingly, understanding that the lack of progress in the adoption was hard for him to talk about. "I'm looking for a special present. Could you help me?" She nodded her head and quickly grabbed the man's hand before he could change his mind.

"Anything for my favorite customer." She turned her head and shouted into the back room. "I'm attending to a customer Jackson, I need you up front to handle transactions." A loud groan was heard and Hadley's older brother emerged from the back of the shop. He looked from Hadley to Severus and to the hand his sister was currently holding hostage. Jackson offered a suggestive wink to Hadley and Severus squirmed with something that wasn't quite embarrassment.

They rounded the side of a large book shelf where he immediately spotted _Peter Pan_ by J.M. Barrie. Hadley, still covering his large hand with her petite one, used her other one to swipe the book off the shelf. She quirked her eyebrow with a dazzling grin still covering her face. "This one?" Severus' heart jumped in his chest uncomfortably. He gulped to speak clearly.

"I think it is perfect. Thank you Hadley." She dropped his hand to rush up to the register and ring up the book. He followed quickly on his lengthy legs. Paying for the book, he leant his head down to hide his embarrassed blush. "You wouldn't happen to know what else to get a five year old girl, would you? Think you could spare an afternoon for a clueless boy?"

She slapped his chest and turned to grab her coat. "You're hardly a boy, Severus. I could absolutely spare an afternoon for you. The clueless man you may be." She giggled at his groan and the pair turned to leave the shop after letting Jackson know where Hadley would be.

A cold hand slipped its way into the crook of his arm and he covered it with his own. He cursed at himself mentally but refused to remove it.

Hadley offered him an encouraging smile as they made their way through a clothing shop. She helped the man pick out a few dresses and shirts for Hermione. They worked together to find the girl a pair of trainers and dress shoes.

They walked shop by shop until he had a multitude of Christmas presents for his daughter hanging in bags on his arms. They would surely rival the birthday present he had given her. Hadley had been a huge blessing in his search for gifts. In thanks, he presented her with a necklace complimenting her blue eyes. She kissed his cheek and went back to the bookshop as he made his way back to Hogwarts, a bright red blush covering his high cheek bones.

He then set to work hand wrapping each present and preparing for Hermione's visit during Christmas break.

* * *

Hermione bounced through the castle, tiny hand secure in her baba's. The holiday break had begun and she was reunited with Severus.

"Slow down, my darling child. We will get to my quarters soon enough." She looked up at the black-eyed man and giggled. Happiness had been seated in his brain since the girl had arrived through the floo network. After a quick chat with the Nott men, the two were off at what seemed like a run to reach his quarters.

An idea popped into Snape's head and he quickly shuffled the girl onto his shoulders and was met with whooping and hollering from the normally quiet child. He was loving every second of the moment.

They reached his quarters and she went quiet. He set her down and saw the tears slowly running down her face. He put his arms around her as he knelt down and cradled her close. She sobbed into his shoulder and her entire body shook with each hiccup. He leaned back and wiped the tears from her face with his large thumbs.

"I'm sorry Baba. Sorry. I shouldn't be crying. It's beautiful. I just…" she continued to cry and he scooped her up and held her like a baby. He shushed her crying gently and rocked her slowly. "I miss them. I want them here. But if they were here…"

"Then I wouldn't be." He finished the blubbering girl's sentence. "You have every right to cry Hermione. Cry as often as you like. I'm here to hold you and love you. I'm your baba. It's what we were made to do."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. "You're such a good baba. Know that? The best baba I've ever had." A tear trickled down his face as he hugged the girl tightly to his chest wishing he could forever shield her from the pain this world would cause. "I love you."

She stood between his outstretched legs and used her small thumbs to return the favor and clean the tear tracks from his face. "I love you, too. My child, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The rest of the Christmas holidays were filled with laughter and cheer, but also a few more tears than Severus would have liked. Despite his distaste for sadness, he held her close to console her every single time.

* * *

"Severus quit pacing, you're going to wear a hole in the ground." Dumbledore's voice caused the young man to snap to attention. He halted his steps and stared at the Headmaster, eyes wide with anxiety. "The most you can do now is hope that all goes well and the minister is on your side."

Normally calm and composed Professor Snape choked on his spit and attempted to straighten out his fine dress robes and calm his disastrously wild black hair. "What if I filled out one of the forms wrong? What if she doesn't want me anymore? What if the minister is having a bad day? What if… what if I am deemed unfit to be a father? God, so many things could go wrong. Bloody hell, I'm going to lose the case." He untied and retied his respectable black bow tie. Dumbledore, his pseudo-father, put a hand against Severus' face, eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"I'm so very proud of you, my boy. To see how far you've come and how well you've embraced fatherhood has brought Min and I so much more joy than I would've ever thought possible." He hugged the young man he had come to treat like a son. "You can do this Severus, I know that for sure." He straightened out the dress robes of both and turned to face the courtroom doors that would be opening soon.

At precisely 8 o'clock in the morning, the doors swung open and the citizens attending the case were filing in as Severus took his seat.

"All rise for the honourable Minister Fabian Prewett."

A man with fiery red hair and sharply cut beard took his seat and called the court to order. He spoke in a calculated manner and took his time as to keep from stumbling through his words. "Severus Snape, stand and make your request."

He stood quickly and winced when the chair squealed loudly in the silent room. "Your honor, I would be filled with highest gratitude if I would be approved in my request for adopting Miss Hermione Granger. I have been able to get to know the child and I believe I can prove to be the father she needs and wants."

Minister Prewett looked at the man thoughtfully and turned a questioning eye to the small girl. She didn't notice however, as she was too busy smiling at the man who wanted to adopt her. Fabian slipped back into his joyous self for a second when a smile danced onto his face. He quickly resumed his minister persona to look back at Severus. He could tell the young man was nervous. Severus' hands were shaking violently. "Mr. Snape, how long have you know the girl?"

"I met her a little over 8 months ago, your honor."

"And why do you request this adoption?"

"I have been missing something my entire life and when I am with Hermione Granger, she makes me feel like I am important again. I love her as if she is my own, already. I just want it to be official." Severus smiled at the memory of her growing accustomed to his life and inserting herself in it right away.

"Who will give testimony that this man is fit to be a father?"

"I will." Severus Snape turned towards the voice and was shocked to see Sirius and Remus standing together with Harry. He gave a grateful nod as thanks and turned back to Minister Prewett. After Sirius, Remus, and even young Harry answered a few questions about Snape, Fabian turned back to the crowd. The Malfoys offered their support for Snape as did Mr. Nott, Dumbledore, and McGonagall.

"Is there anyone here who opposes this arrangement?"

"I do! This man," the voice spat with disgust, "was a deatheater. How dare anyone think him fit to be a father to a sweet 6 year old child?!"

"Molly!"

"Shove it, Arthur. I will not let this little girl be raised by the man responsible for Lily's and James' deaths. Might as well have murdered them himself." The crowd gasped at the lady's outburst.

"He has been pardoned for those crimes, Mrs. Weasley. Is there any other accusation you'd like to throw upon the man."

"He has no experience with raising a child! He radiates anger! The little girl would never be happy with such a dastardly evil man. He would not be fit to be a father. The girl would be better off in a muggle orphanage."

"I second that." A shrill voice rang out from a plump lady in a pink pant suit. Dolores Umbridge joined in the bashing of Severus Snape. "He hardly has the funding to pursue a family lifestyle. There is no way that he should be allowed to adopt the child. She should be raised with proper discipline." A loud disagreeing grunt was heard from Snape's supporters. However Fabian seemed to be thinking over what the two ladies had said.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Snape?"

Tears had started trailing their way quietly down the stern-faced professor's cheeks. "I just want to best for Hermione. If it is decided that I am not the best fit for her," Snape was drowning in anguish and his heart ached with pain, "then I will have to come to terms with that. I love her as a daughter and all I want is what is going to be the best for her. As to what that is, is up to you, your honor."

Severus Snape took his seat and wiped his face with the back of his black dress robes. His head throbbed as he awaited Minister Fabian's decision.


	5. an apology and the end

Chapter 5: An Apology and the End

 **A/N: Hi. This is Caden. A lot of things have changed for me since I began this story and the two other thread like ones on my profile. I want to apologize sincerely to the readers following this story and hoping for an update at some point. Today is that day. But it is also the day that this story comes to an end. I had hoped upon beginning it that I would finish it within the year and expound on the ideas that had accumulated for it. I lost the drive to write and upon the passing of two years all the ideas as well. However, I want to provide some closure considering the terrible cliff I have placed my readers on for the last year and a half. It may not be all you had wished for but its as much as I am able to provide. I may begin writing a few new stories but that depends on how this next year progresses. Thank you for your support.**

 **If anyone is disappointed with the way I have chosen to close this story, I would consider handing this story off to them.**

 **-Caden**

" _What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Snape?"_

 _Tears had started trailing their way quietly down the stern-faced professor's cheeks. "I just want the best for Hermione. If it is decided that I am not the best fit for her," Snape was drowning in anguish and his heart ached with pain, "then I will have to come to terms with that. I love her as a daughter and all I want is what is going to be the best for her. As to what that is, is up to you, your honor."_

 _Severus Snape took his seat and wiped his face with the back of is black dress robes. His head throbbed as he awaited Minster Fabian's decision._

That was four years ago. As Snape pondered the changes in his life the girl had caused, a sly grin covered his face.

His beautiful, intelligent, inquisitive daughter was turning nine in a few short days. The last four years of watching her grow and learn were some of the proudest moments of his life. She had become ever more interested in potions and had begun brewing in secret, until he put a stop to that chuckling in secret at her impish nature. After restricting her time with friends for a month, a new stool next to his at the brewing counter in his personal laboratory was all she needed to see that he had forgiven her mischievousness.

He had helped Hermione to develop her inquisitive mind and habits for thinking about her curiosities rather than acting upon them with no thought. Supplementing her thirst for knowledge with means to quench it had only caused her interest to increase. Severus did not mind this. Having found someone so hungry for answers as he was a breath of fresh air.

" _Baba! Baba!" The girl grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the simmering cauldron, "Look! I did it! I brewed the potion perfectly!"_

 _Severus inspected the potion carefully and upon noticing the high quality work the girl had achieved, even with a training wand, he used his own wand to shift her work into self-labeling vials._

 _He spun on his heel to face the young girl. "Well done, Hermione. You've done an exceptional job." He let his professor facade drop and wrapped his arm around the girl lifting her from the stool. "You've done wonderfully my beautiful girl, wonderfully."_

"Severus! Dinner is almost ready and the soon to be birthday girl is eager to share with you her day at the Burrow." A curly brunette had leaned into the study from the hallway to shout this forcefully to the acerbic man. "Get yourself down there, or prepare to starve."

He chest shook with silent laughter and gazed lovingly at one of the photos on his desk. He stood as a soldier in black dress robes next the the curly haired woman adorned in white, their eyes were fixed on eachother. The love evident in the locked gaze was gag worthy in Severus' honest opinion. Even still, it was a cherished picture and moment.

 _As Severus finished his vows, the curly haired woman began hers, "Severus Snape, you are the most caustic, sarcastic, and foolish man I have ever met," he gasped and feigned shock and her hand thumped his chest in return as she held back a giggle, "but throughout these last three years I have known you, you have also proved to be one of the kindest, gentlest, and loving men I know." He grinned sheepishly, this was some very personal stuff she was sharing._

" _It has been an honor from the moment I was invited into your life by your intelligent and gorgeous daughter to every moment we will have in the future. I promise to stick fiercely by your side, and to support you in all that you do, providing you return the favor, and love you and your daughter steadfastly as you have both shown love to me."_

 _The woman nealt and placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. Standing once more she turned towards Severus and spoke the last of her vow at almost a whisper, "I, Eliza Alderidge, take you Severus Snape, to be my husband."_

He walked down the stairs slowly, to take in the view of his wife, daughter, and home. How unfitting for someone with such a vile past. Bright light rained in through the large windows, highlighting the dining area. His wife bustling in and out of the room, Hermione following quickly in her steps.

He made it into the kitchen just as her back was turned to the door. He shared a conspiratory nod with Hermione as he approached his wife and snuck his arms around her and placed his hands on her extended belly.

Eliza jumped slightly and turned rapidly to whack her husband on the chest. "Severus SNAPE!"

"Yes Eliza, dear?"

"Why must you always insist on greeting me in this manner!"

Knowing this was a rhetorical question Severus began slowly, "Well… if I greet you in this manner I get to say hello to my lovely exasperated wife, and our little boy, at the same time." He grinned and winked at her.

"Men." Eliza sighed.

 _Severus paced quickly outside the bathroom door, not exactly sure what he should be doing. They had only been married for a few months. One hand ran through his hair and the other was currently picking at his lip.  
_

" _Is everything alright in there?" His voice shook. He had no clue why she insisted on doing this the muggle way._

 _When five minutes went by with no response, he knocked on the door and gently opened it. Eliza sat on the edge up the tub with tears streaming down her cheeks. Severus sat on the tile and took her into his arms until she calmed down. She took the possession in her hand and showed it to Snape. A positive sign was on the little screen and his heart was pulsing through his chest._

" _This is bad?" He questioned his wife._

" _Well, no, but we never really discussed this. Are you not mad?"_

 _A sharp intake of air was necessary after he understood the problem. "What? Mad? Of course not! Eliza, this is wonderful. A son or daughter, the perfect mix of us, well hopefully more you than me. This is wonderful news! We will have to tell everyone, Hermione, your parents, everyone! And then we…"_

 _The rest of the day was spent pondering what their new child would be like._

As they sat down to dinner, Hermione continued to fire off things done at the Burrow today to celebrate her upcoming birthday. His wife was seated next to him and he held her hand lovingly as their daughter boasted about her adventures. They shared a knowing look and smiled.

Snape grinned and sighed in content.

This was a life worth living.

 _Fin._


End file.
